Is it love oris it just a game
by Bunny13
Summary: Serena and Darien hate eachother (just like in the regular series) but when this lady comes and puts a spell on serena, she all over heals for him, but inreality is true love or fake love.~hope you like


The beautiful blonde slept peacefully in the night not knowing that there was a fight going where she needed to be at.  
  
"Serena! What is the matter with you get uppppp! There's fight going on and the girls need you!" Luna screamed in Serena's ear. Nothing can wake her up goddamn. She can sleep threw a hurricane. Lets face it she's dead asleep, Luna thought. She jumped off of Serena and closed the door as lightly as possible, but all of a sudden Serena awoke. "What is going on I am trying to sleep Luna can you be a little quite." Serena screamed. Luna just looked at her with an astonished face. "I screamed in your ear for about 15 minutes and that still didn't wake you up, but when I close the door as lightly as possible you wake up how, how, how, uh it's freaky that I can't even think of anything to say." Luna said as she jumped back on the bed. "Wow! Finally you have nothing to say I'm impressed. So why were you trying to wake me up any way?" Serena asked as she cocked an eyebrow. "The girls are fighting and they need you dumbass! What else would I wake you up for, in the middle of the night, Hm?" Luna asked sarcastically. "Uh, maybe you needed to uh, that doesn't matter right now we got to go." Serena said as she grabbed Luna and jumped out the window.  
  
Finally Serena got to the girls. "Sorry I'm late I had a little problem." Serena said as she tried to catch her breath. "I bet you overslept didn't you how stupid of you, you can never be on time can you?" Rae asked mockingly. "Leave her alone Rae, you shouldn't be talking you just got her about 2 minutes" Mina said as she stuck out her tongue. "Um, you guys a little less talking and little more action. Please." Lita said as she dodged Suesmoes attack. "Aww how cute you brought your friend to play with me." Suesuemoes said. "I'm tried of you and your games Suesmoe, it's time to destroy you, you wicked witch of evil." Serena took out her cepter and said "MOON PRISM POWER" Hearts flew in air and attacked Suesuemoe. She screamed in agony as she turned into dust. "Oh yeah, oh, oh who did it. ME!" Serena said as she did the cabbage patch. "Don't get all excited, it's like your first time defeating the monster." Rae replied. "UH, you know that I defeated every monster that came along okay, and don't tell me other wise. With the help of my friends." Serena replied as she put her hands on her hips. "You guys it's to early to fight can we just finish this tomorrow. Lita said as she began to de-transform." "Your right I have school tomorrow, I better get to bed." Serena said as she began to yawn. The girls all agreed and left to there homes. "That was good fighting there Serena, I think if you really put your mind to it you'll do great" Luna said as she jumped into Serena's arms. "Thank you Luna, finally a good remark from you," Serena said as she began to laugh. "What ever" Luna said. Serena turned a curve and said "you know I really-" Serena fell to the ground and bumped her head on the concrete. "OWWW, watch where you're going." Serena said as she looked at the tall guy that bumped into her. She knew him well he had bumped into her almost everyday. "Watch where I'm going, watch where your going, and why are out this late? Anyway." Darien asked as he cocked an eyebrow. "Uhh, um, you see that um. I should be asking you the same question." Serena said as she stood on her tiptoes to act like she was tough. "I was walking my friends dog, and you?" he asked again. "I was walking my cat you see she uh likes to get out in the middle night crazy isn't it." Serena said as she placed her hands behind her head. "Right, I could sworn I heard you talking to that cat." He said as he began to smile. "Uhh, you must be hearing things cats can't talk." Serena said as pretended to laugh." "Ok." Darien replied, as he began to look her over. Serena saw what he was doing and looked at her self she was still wearing her pajama shorts that where almost like panties, and a tiny shirt that can fit a baby. Serena began to blush as she tried to cover her body with her hands. Luna watched in amusement. "Nice pajamas, or should eye say nice toddler clothes," he said as he began to walk down the street. "You shouldn't be out this late Blondie there's dangerous things out here." He said waving back at her. "Hey these are not toddler clothes, and I can take care of my self thank you" Serena yelled. She just stood there and watched the young man walk to his home.  
  
"You almost got us caught, stuttering like that," Luna said as she jumped back into Serena's arms. "Well at least he believed me," Serena said proudly. "Yeah, Serena he believed you." Luna said sarcastically. "Just forget it we are almost home and I got school tomorrow." Serena said whiningly. Serena climbed up the latter and got to her bedroom. She took off her shoes and landed on the bed. Good night Luna. Serena glanced at the clock and realized it was 3:00am. She still had time to sleep. Yes, Serena thought. And closed her eyes.  
  
"Serena wake uuuupppppp!" Luna yelled. Serena jumped up in fright. "Woe what's going on?" Serena yelled. "It's time to go to school. Duh." Luna said as she grabbed Serena's clothes and broach. "Thanks Luna." Serena said as she quickly put on her clothes and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Bye Mom, & dad," "See you later brat." Serena yelled as she ran out the door. "I'm going to be late and this time if I'm late again Mrs. Hurana, well suspend me for a week, and if that happens mom and dad will kill me." Serena turned the curb and bumped into a person. She knew whom it was, it will never be someone else, and it was always going to be him. "Ow, not again do you know, when I had enough god stop bothering me." Serena yelled in frustration. She looked up and realized that it was a young man in his late 20s but was Darien. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you where someone else," Serena said. She started to walk away, "Wow, what an idiot I am " Serena said as she turned around to see if he was still there she looked forward and smacked right into the person that was in front of her. "Ow, I'm sorry I am such a klutz, Serena said as she got up. "Your telling me this happened yesterday." Darien said. Serena stopped in her tracks, what how can this be, how can I keep bumping into him every single day, is this supposed to happen? Serena thought as she stared into Darien's eyes. "What is there something wrong?" Darien asked in confusement. All of a sudden they heard a scream. "What was that?" Serena asked. "I don't know but I think we should check it out, on second thought I should check out." And with that he ran to the crime scene. "Hey, I'm the fighter I should check this out." Serena whispered and ran to the crime scene.  
  
Finally Serena reached the crime scene, and saw Darien trying to save these two young kids from this young lady with red long dress, and long red hair she also had a tattoo of a heart on her cheek. "hey, leave them alone they didn't do shit to you." Serena yelled. "And who's going to make me? You, hahahahah, right" Laughed the wicked lady. "Serena, get out of here!" Yelled Darien. "No, I can handle myself and I don't need you to tell me what to do. I'm not a baby Darien so stop treating me like one!" Serena yelled angrily. "Oh, boyfriend and girlfriend are fighting." Laughed the evil lady again. "Did you just say boyfriend and girlfriend, I wouldn't love him if he were the last person on earth!" Serena yelled. But when she said that a deep pain attacked her heart as if she was lying. "Okay, okay I see, caro (Spanish means damn) calm down. Anyways let me introduce myself my names is Amor De Amor." Replied the lady. "Translation please." Serena said as she cocked an eyebrow. "Tu gringos no entende nada, (you white people don't understand nothing.) It means Love of love, it's Spanish, duh," said Amor de Amor sarcastically. "Now you say you hate him and he hates you well, well, it seems like I got my first customer." Said Amor de Amor. "What?" Serena asked. Amor de Amor grabbed her wand and said, "Te amo, Te amo, pera tu no cuero amo, pera tu tienes amor." And with that pink dust appeared and made Serena and Darien fall asleep. She walked to Serena and pored a liquidy fluid on her eyes that came from a flower, and said, "he loves you but he doesn't show it, you love him but you don't know it." And with that she disappeared.  
  
Finally Darien awoke he went up to Serena to see if she was all right. ""Serena are you all right?" He asked. She finally awoke. And when she looked at Darien everything changed, it felt like a whole bunch of love came out deep inside for Darien that was put away for a very long time. "Darien, thank you for saving me,, I really a appreciated it," She looked at him and he looked at her she grabbed his head and kissed him. He looked at her I a confused face. "What was that for?" he asked curiously. "Oh my god I- uh , I got go bye." And with that she ran as fast as she could leaving Darien with his thoughts and feelings. To be continued. 


End file.
